A Drinking Night
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Fritz meet's girl at the bar.
1. Meeting Sarah

**I love the X rated, animated movie "Fritz The Cat."And I don't think there has been, any Fritz The Cat Fanfiction's so I wanted to give it a shot to do one.**

One night back in New York, Fritz, was at a bar thinking things through. He was feeling stressed. But keeping is cool, and drinking allot, and checking out the ladies. He was sitting on a table, with two of his friends. "Oh boys, I tell you, we're gonna lay some fine babes tonight. I can feel the truth coming." Fritz said, with a beer in his hand, as he was waving to some hot girls. One girl. Who was a cute bunny girl, then looked over at Fritz, and his friends. "Woohoo! We're gonna get laid tonight dude." Fritz's friend said. Fritz then took a good drink, and said. "Okay, I'll try to get this one. And if I screw up, you get to try." His friend nodded, started to smoke on his cigarette, and said."Fare enough. Knock her dead old buddy."

Fritz, then got up, and looked at the girl, got down on the floor, and started his routine of how he picks up girls. And said. "Oh, my soul is tormented! I'v's been through four corners of this big old world. I've seen it all, iv's done it all. I've fought many good man, iv'e laid many good women, and yet my soul still cry's out for something missing." The girl, looked amazed as she felt she was talking to someone famous. She then pulled down her shirt a bit, to show off her breasts. And walked to Fritz, and said. "Cheer up you handsome cat. I can help you."

Fritz, then jumped up, and hovered over the girl, pulling her shirt. And said. "You can help me. We must find the truth the real meaning. Name's fritz. Nice to meet you. "I'm Sarah."The bunny girl said. Fritz, then with a devilish grin, then put his arm around Sarah's shoulder. And said. "Let's say we find a nice bathroom, and find the truth?" Then as they head for the bathroom, to have some sex. Sarah's boyfriend who is a dog, is searching the bar looking for her. And is pissed off big time.

He goes throughout the bar saying. "Alright! What son of a bitch stole my bunny girlfriend?" Fritz's friend was hiding under the table, and he said. "Oh, Fritz is gonna get screwed." The angry dog, then went to ask one of Sarah's friends if she was having an affair. Sarah's friend said. "I overheard. Her and this cat named Fritz, took her to the bathroom to do her." Sarah's boyfriend was getting so mad, He then took a cigar out. smoked it then ate its. And then blew out smoke, and screamed. "Fritz! Where are you? You goddamn cat!" Fritz, and Sarah, overheard him just as they were done having sex in the bathroom. "Oh, shit, another angry boyfriend." Fritz said. They then walk out of the bathroom. Sarah's boyfriend spots Fritz next to her. "What's wrong with you, you slut?" He said, to Sarah. Fritz, then got a bit mad about this. As he didn't like to see women get treated real bad.

**To be continued. Next time we will see, if our women loving feline will be able to fight this nutbag.**


	2. An Angry Boyfriend

Fritz then, walked up to Sarah's dog boyfriend. And gave him a piece of his mind. As Sarah tried to stop Fritz

"You're full of shit asshole. That's no way to talk to a lady. "Fritz said, as he was flipping him off. Sarah grab Fritz, by the arm. And Told him. "Fritz don't get yourself into this, he's a ruff guy!"

"Oh yeah. Well I can take his ass." Said Fritz. Sarah's boyfriend then said to Fritz.

"The name is killer dick.I'm one man, you don't want to screw with." Fritz then started laughing very hard and said. "For Christ sake. With a name like that who wouldn't?"

Fritz and Sarah then both started laughing. "You shut your mouth bitch! And we're through."Killer dick says to Sarah, as he then punches her. "Ouch! That hurt bastard! You hit women?" Sarah says as she is knocked on the floor, wiping blood from her face. Now Fritz was really pissed off. He then said.

"Alright asshole. Hitting a lady, is the worst thing a guy can do. What do you say we have a little face off. To find out who's a real man here." Killer dick then picked Fritz up by the shirt, and let out his cigar ashes in his shirt, and said. "You're on cat. You drink allot?"

"You kidding man. Drinking, and blowing pot, and banging fine chicks is my life." Fritz said. Killer dick then said. "Drinking contest you and me right now." Fritz says "By god man, let's get this drinking fest started." He then looked at Sarah, and said to her. "No need to worry my love. I am gonna beat this Moran, with his thumb up his ass." Sarah smiled and said. "Oh that's my Fritz." Fritz then said.

"Wish me luck baby. I'm gonna own this fat ass thug."

"Bartender! Let's get 2 beers here." Dick said. The bartender looked at Fritz, and said while shaking his head. "You're a dead cat" Everyone in the bar, was talking about the face off. "I hope that cat wins. He's so handsome." One girl said.

"That cat, doesn't have a chance against the killer." One guy said.

Dick and Fritz, then sat on a table in the bar, and got ready for the face off. Dick drank the whole glass of beer in 3 seconds. Fritz then was a bit nervous as he watched. Dick, poured Fritz a glass, and said. "Now drink up. You son of a bitch."

Fritz then drank the beer, and took him 7 seconds, to finish it.

**More to come. Hopefully next chapter, will be my last one. We will see if Fritz wins the face off. And shows this Moran a lesson.**


	3. The Drinking Contest

Fritz then says. "Haha, I'm the master dick." As he puts the beer glass down. "Come on Fritz! You can take him!" Sarah cheered.

"I won't disappoint you Sarah, darling." Fritz said. "You think you're doing good? You got to do allot more drinking then that to get on my level." Dick said while he laughed a bit. "Okay smart ass I'm ready for some more goddamn beer. Haha keep it coming." Fritz said.

"Bartender! Another two big ones over here." Dick said. I'm gonna get you drunk off your ass cat. Then you're gonna regret having sex, with my bitch."

"Oh well let's see that you fuckin' hippie." Fritz said, as he picked up his beer and got ready to drink some more. The drinking contest continued for about an hour. Fritz by that time was massively drunk. "Oh boy, do feel freakin' screwed up or what? Haha, oh yeah baby!"

Fritz then started dancing on the table. Dick, Sarah, and everyone in the bar, was laughing so hard. "What a dumbass." Dick said. "Hehe, that's my Fritz." Said Sarah.

Fritz then walks over to the billiard table, where some ruff gangsters are playing. "Hey, you freakin' dumbasses, wanna gamble?" At the billiard table were a crazy rabbit, a drunk pig, and a killer dog.

"Who the hell do you think, you're dealing with cat you're on. You get all of our money, if you're ass wins." Fritz then as he was about to take the first shot, then fell over and broke the billiard table. He then snaps out of it.

The 3 then being really pissed off, then pull out pocket knives, and go after Fritz. "Mother of God. What have I gotten myself into?" Fritz said.

Sarah then jumped in front of Fritz, pulling a lock blade out of her pocket. And said. "You thugs, stay away from him, or I'll cut your throats." Fritz, was very amazed. Sarah one kick ass tough girl. The 3 nutbags look at her in a killer like way. Then the drunk pig said. "Screw this. I don't want to kill a chick. You win Fritz."

Fritz then walked to Sarah, and said. "Oh my god. You kick ass. You told those nutbags a thing or two." Sarah then giggled, and said. "Well I couldn't let them kill my favorite sex loving cat now could I?" Fritz then held her hand and said. "Now that this whole episode is over, what do you say we have a little romantic night? And maybe have a little bit more of that truth?"

Sarah then giggled and said. "My soul, is all for it." Just then a cute dog girl says. "Wait! I want to find the truth to. Can I have in on this?" Fritz didn't know where the girl came from. But he never said no to women, who wanted what he wanted.

Fritz then said to the dog girl. "And what's your name, my fine little miss?"

"Diana." The girl said. Fritz then said. "Alright you sweet little thing with a heart of gold, as long as Sarah is okay with it." Sarah giggled and said. "Okay. But as long as she doesn't take up to much attention from me."

Fritz then group hugged the two girls while looking last their breast, and smiling. As Frit's friend, was at the other side of the bar looking jealous.

The End.

**Well, that's my Fritz The Cat fan fiction! You can bet I'm goin' to be doing more in the future.**


End file.
